User talk:DZGuymed
This is my talk page. Feel free to leave a message! DZ, I have a question. I'm B-Crat, Admin, and Rollback. I was trying to add the rule for Club Penguin Fail Universe sayings but it says I have to be a sysop. No option says I can be a sysop. Can you make me a sysop if you have that power to make me a sysop? Look4Sonic 06:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) * Right now, I can't figure out how to make anyone a sysop. I will add the CPFW rule to the master policy soon. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 14:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 2 things I'm thinking of making a country called "Mectrixctic" which will be where Australia is. Also, I'll also want to make an underwater civilization with fish-people. Preferrably in the Atlantic or Indian Ocean. User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 01:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, you can do both, except you need to not take all of Austiralia, just a portion of it. This way we can save space for all users. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 01:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Well, Corai Made Chi Con out of USA and Mexico, so I think I'll be able to turn a full country into another one. Ps. Wana help me make Mythology Fanon? I can start a forum. User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 02:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Just testin' my new sig. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]Feel the flames! 00:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *Testing my next version of mah sig. [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]][[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 00:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *Sig numah three, Oscar Mike! [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]][[User talk:DZGuymed|~~Feel the flames!]] 00:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *The fourth signature... hope this is okay... [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]][[User talk:DZGuymed|~~Feel the flames!]] 00:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *Fifth signature, hope this is the last. [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 00:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Mythology Fanon Can you put a link to Forum:Mythology Fanon on the sitenotice. I think users will like it, and also the two wikis could be 'friends" and advertise each other. User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 22:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) **Sorry, but no. This wiki has a strict advertising policy. [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 22:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Skin I'm requesting a skin for us. I'll edit it when they make it..... --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I requested one at Logo creation. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 17:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Your free! ---- I have unblocked you, but NOT Z K. I just unblocked you. DON'T WORRY. --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 21:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) What? You said "Lolz, failz" on the Planet Fanon shoutbox. What fails, exactly? --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 03:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) when I feel like it I will make articles. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 23:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I will edit I will. First I need to think of something to edit. Look4Sonic 01:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey, can you give me admin powers please? I made edits so far and I'm 4th user with most edits. I made the Fanon page, Template:Browse and more. Thanks... 'Dancing Penguin' Thank you 'Dancing Penguin' 23:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- #Look4Sonic has Bureaucrat, Administrator and rollback power when only the first two are needed (rollback is part of Admin) #Corai has rollback and Bureaucrats but it should be Administrators and Bureaucrats. Can you please fix these things? 'Dancing Penguin' 00:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Government Yes we should do that. But first we're gonna have to advertise this wiki (or else the people get bored and quit). 'Dancing Penguin' 21:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!! Shoutbox? Request for Admin powers. Testing New Signature Yup. [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is the ''toaster']][[User talk:DZGuymed|''Spaghetti!]] 22:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Aaargh!! [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is the toaster]] [[User talk:DZGuymed|Spaghetti!]] 22:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) **New words. [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed Can Float Your Boat]] Buy Me a New Toaster!!! 22:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ***Punctuation. Remember it. Removed italicized letters. [[User:DZGuymed|'DZGuymed Can Float Your Boat.]] Buy Me a New Toaster!!! 22:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you... ...make where the countries are? Like the pictures of where the countries are? Because i am too lazy to edit a picture....12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 18:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I made a place called 12yz Area. Can you make the picture of where it is (i want it to be where canada is)?12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 18:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Farewell, DZ I'm sorry to see you go...but I guess you must considering what Uberfuzzy unfairly did to you (that little *****). Look4Sonic 15:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I say the same... it was totally unfair. ''F...... little m......f........... : Farewell! I made that template on your userpage, hope you like it... I and Corai are going to sustain this wiki for you! We have lots of projects! Let there be Fanon!!! THIS IS SPA... wait... FANON!!! --- 'яσdяιgσ x {TALK} | {BLOG} «''' ARE YOU BACK!? Is it just me or you're back to Planet Fanon Wiki!? I saw that you edited a few hours ago... WTF!? AWESOME!!! --- яσdяιgσ x {TALK} | {BLOG} «' 22:10, March 12, 2010' :Oh, I see... farewell then! We will miss you! --- '''яσdяιgσ x {TALK} | {BLOG} « 14:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC)